Taylor's Story
by kendall lover1
Summary: Taylor Shiba comes from Minnesota to California. Kendall's abusive father comes back after 11 years, and Taylor is there to help
1. Taylor's Arrival

**Taylor's Story**

Hi I'm Taylor Shiba. I met Big Time Rush. I also fell in love with one of band member. I'm not telling who. That is what you'll have to find out. This is my , my uncle, you know from Rocque Records, calls me, and asks me to come to California. Of course I would say yes. I love Minnesota, but California is warmer. That and I haven't seen him since I was a little girl.

My brothers, mother, and I got to Palmwoods. I came through the doors, and saw 4 hot boys. I went over to them. One had beautiful green eyes and dirty blonde hair. One was wearing a helmet and had brown eyes. One looked nerdy. I kinda like nerdy guys. The fourth one was tall brown hair and eyes. I said "Hi, I'm new and my name is Taylor."

The blonde says "I'm Kendall Knight. This is Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, and James Diamond." He gestures to each boy as he called out they're names. I left to unpack, when I hear a knock on the door. I went to answer it. Kendall was on the other side. Kendall said "Can I come in?" I said "Yes, you can." Window Down is playing on the radio.I went to turn it up.

Ben, my little brother, said "Taylor, could you pick me up?" I nodded my head. I picked him up. I said "Kendall, this is my little brother, Ben." A phone rang. I checked my phone, but it wasn't mine. Kendall says into his phone "Yeah, mom what do you need?... Ok, I'm my way."

He said before he left "Would you like to go the movies with me tonight?" I said "Sure." One hour later, Kendall bumped into me with a scared look on his face. I asked him "What's wrong, Kendall?" He said "Could I talk to you in private?" I nod my head. He said "My dad is back, and he was abusive when I was little, so I told him to leave and to never come back." I said "You never said what time our date was." Kendall looked at me. His green eyes were a beautiful shade of green.I said "How about now? It'll get him of your mind." He nodded his head. We went to the movie theater. I said "What movie are we gonna watch, Kendall?" He shrugged his shoulders. They watched a scary movie. I said "Can we get out of here, I'm scared?" Kendall nodded his head.

Back at 2J, Kendall's father, Daniel, said "hello, miss, who are you?" I said "Kendall's girlfriend, Taylor Shiba." I went to his and Logan's room. Later that week, I was spending the night with them. We were asleep, when I smelled smoke. I woke up. My first instincts were to find the others. I got out of the room I slept in. I could hear James and Carlos calling for help. I said "Back up guys I'm gonna kick the door down." I did. I saw Kendall kick his and Logan's door down.

* * *

Please review,Character from Big Time Halloween.


	2. The Fire

**Taylor's Story Ch.2 **

We got together. Kendall said "We need to find a way out of here." I pointed to the living room and the kitchen, and Kendall caught on quick. Halfway through the fire, I heard Mrs. Knight. I said "Kendall, I hear your mom."I saw James carrying an unconscious Logan. Everything started to get blurry. I went out like a light.

Next thing I know, I'm on Kendall's lap. He kisses my forehead. I started to head for the guitar next to James, who is unconscious with the other two. A few firefighters came and grabbed Carlos, James, and Logan. Next was Kendall and me.

In the hospital, I woke up to see darkness. I heard Kendall's voice saying "Taylor, Taylor are you ok and awake?" I moaned at the pain I was feeling. I said "Yeah, I'm awake. Are you ok?" Kendall said "Yeah, but my body hurts all over." I said "Me too." Mrs. Knight came in. She said "Good morning guy, you're awake right?" We said "Yeah." We had 2nd degree burns and a few 3rd degree burns. I fell asleep pretty quick.

I woke up to see Daniel, rubbing my arm. I tried to turn my head, but I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Kendall looked at me. He said "Get your hands off my girlfriend, Daniel." He said "I'm your dad, boy. How many times do I have to tell you to call me dad?" I said "Please stop guys." Mrs. Knight came back in with hamburgers. She said "Daniel, she looks pale, could you check her for a fever?" He touched my forehead. He said "She's extremely hot." I heard a growl coming from Kendall. Mrs. Knight and I said simultaneously "Be nice Kendall." I saw Logan, James, and Carlos sitting in chairs devouring their hamburgers.

Kendall was looking at me funny. Later that day, we left the hospital. My family is sharing an apartment with the Knights, Carlos, Logan, and James. To tell you the truth, it is a small apartment. My mom and Mrs. Knight went to the store. Daniel told us "Taylor, you are going to clean the living room. Kendall and Logan, you're cleaning the kitchen. James and Carlos, you're cleaning bathroom, now."

I went to Daniel. I said "I don't think you're supposed to make us work hard. I'm not your child, so you cannot make me do this." He shut the door. He told me "You're mom is not here, so I am in charge of you." He spanked my butt hard with a belt. I yelled out of pain. I left the room, to see Kendall, with his arms wide open. I took the hug. He asked "What happen, did he hurt you?" I nodded my head. Ben came up to me. He said "What's wrong? I love you, big sis." I picked him up and carried him to the boy's room. I spilled my guts saying "Mr. Knight spanked me hard. This is the first time I ever got spanked. You're right ,Kendall,he is abusive."

* * *

please review.


	3. The Arrest

**Taylor's Story Chapter 3**

I could see Kendall didn't like what Daniel did. I went to Rocque Records and worked for hours. I came back to see Ben crying. Antonio has a black eye and a bloody nose. I ran to them. I said "What happen to you two?" Antonio pointed to Daniel. Ben was too busy crying. I ran to my mom. I said "Antonio has a bloody nose and a black eye. Ben is crying. Daniel did it." My mom said "Sweetheart, stop blaming Daniel."

Did I mention my mom and I are agents? I didn't, well, you know now. I looked at some files, and I saw Daniel's face. Did you know that he killed three little kids and a mother? Let me warn you, this guy is extremely dangerous, so keep your distance.

Back to the story, Kendall knocked me down. He is on top of me. He said "I'm sorry, Taylor." I said "It's okay. Could you get off of me now?" He nodded and got off of me. Ben came to me and hugged me. I picked him up and ran away. I saw Camille. I told her "Could you play with my brother for awhile?" She slapped my face, but nodded her head. Kinda weird, I didn't do anything.

I ran to my mom and showed her the files. She said "He's the dangerous one there is." I see Kendall running to me. He said "Um, Taylor save me." I said "From what or who? Why is your lip cut?" He pointed to Daniel. I looked at my mom. We pulled out our badges. Mrs. Knight saw and ran towards us. I said "You're under arrest for child abuse and for killing four people. Put your hands behind your back." He did as told. We took him to jail.

Later that day, Kendall took me to a fancy restaurant. I had spaghetti spilled all over me. In fact, I had gotten noodles in my hair. I guess the good thing is I wasn't wearing white.

* * *

I know it's kinda short. Please review


	4. Big Time Birthdays

**Taylor's Story Chapter 4**

Kendall took me home. Kendall said "I'm really sorry that our date went bad in less than ten minutes." I said "It's okay. Wanna come in?" He nodded. Tomorrow is Kendall's birthday can't wait. I asked Mrs. Knight if I could make his birthday cake, and she said yes. I wanted to make it very special. I hid the cake from him. We went to the living room, and watched a movie.

Camille texted me "Logan broke my heart; need some comfort." I said to Kendall "I have to leave; Camille's heart is broken thanks to Logan." He nodded his head in an understanding way. We both left the apartment. Camille was crying so hard. I said "You know what?" She looked at me confused. I finished my statement "He doesn't deserve your love or your tears. If he can't see that you're beautiful; then he's stupid." I went home, after we watched a movie.

I went sleep, and woke up at noon. The first thing I saw was Kendall, with a present in his arms. He whispered in my ear "Happy birthday, beautiful." I said "Thanks, Kendall." It was a heart-shaped necklace. I got out of bed, and changed out of my pajamas.

I smelt eggs and bacon. I went to the kitchen. My mom was talking to Kendall. She said "you know if you break her heart; you're a dead boy." _Mom, you're always overreacting. Kendall is the sweetest boy I know._ I said "Morning, Kendall, mom, Ben, and Antonio." They nodded back at me, when Kendall handed me a plate.

At four o' clock, I blindfolded Kendall, with a bandanna. I led him to 2J. There I took off the bandanna. We all yelled "Happy Birthday, Kendall." It was Kendall's and my seventeen birthday.

* * *

Sorry it's short,but I have writer's block. Please Review


	5. Author Note

**I might not get any work done on my stories,if so I'll do a sequel to them **


	6. The Kidnapping

**Taylor's Story Chapter 5**

I got a call after everyone yelled "Happy Birthday". It was from the police. One of them said "Taylor, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Daniel got free." I said "what do you mean he got free?' He said "Somehow he got out of his cell, and left a note, that I'm bringing to you." I then heard a knock on the door. It was of course the policeman that was on the phone. He said "Here is the note he left." The note says:

** Taylor Shiba**

** Meet me at the park alone at six o'clock, and I'll know if you don't. **

** Bad things will happen if you don't come.**

** Daniel K**

I left an hour and a half early. I saw Daniel make his way to me. He said "I told you to come alone and it looks like you don't listen." I said "I don't know what you are talking about, because I came alone." He said "hey, son, what are you doing here?" I turned around to see the birthday boy. He said "I was gonna ask you the same thing." Daniel said "She didn't tell you, I got out of jail?" I said "I didn't want to worry him, definitely not on his birthday." Daniel punched Kendall and me. Next thing I know, I'm in a dark room with Kendall yelling like a crazy person. I said "Kendall stop yelling; you're hurting my ears." Daniel came in the room with a knife. That made Kendall stop yelling. Daniel cut my forehead. I cried in pain. It is the first time anyone sees or hears me cry.

* * *

sorry it's short. but please review


End file.
